clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans of the Forest Wikia
Clans: Joining a Clan is easy! All you need to do is click the "Join" link and fill out the form! Then, wait to be accepted. When you're accepted, feel free to make a page about your character. Learn how to make a page about your character here! ---- • ThunderClan | Join • RiverClan | Join • WindClan | Join • ShadowClan | Join News & Announcements Here is the latest news and announcements about the Clans or wiki. ---- • 1/15/26 The wiki is created, all the Clans have been established, and all that's left to do is create characters and begin roleplay. Current Season: Leafbare ''' It is the time of the year, where the leaves of the trees have fallen and snow begins to fall. The sky is mostly cloudy throughout the days, sometimes windy but very cold. The river is mostly frozen during the night but during the day, there is only a thin, fragile ice cap. Most of the rocks are slippery with ice, the prey hiding in the burrow. '''Wiki Partnerships Please ask any of the Staff or admin if you'd like to partner your wiki to ours. ---- • Beginning of the Clans Wiki Welcome to the wiki! Glad to see you come across our wiki! The Clans of the Forest Wiki is an interactive and contributive wiki devoted to Warrior Cat roleplay! Everyone is free to edit, create a page, and chat with the many users on this wiki. Make sure you obey the Wiki Rules of this wiki and take your time to go over the editing guidelines. The Clans of the Forest contains different types of information such as Clans/Clanning, Rogue Packs/Groups, History, Roleplaying variations, discussions, and much more. We have three total Clans that we roleplay in, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. We are still in mid-growth and some parts of the wiki are not fully-developed. We are always welcoming to new users, and you may contact or message any of our Staff or Founder anytime! Enjoy your stay and happy editing!: ---- Current Clan InformationThunderClan : ThunderClan is located in the center of the forest. Thick oak trees and large pines grow around their territory, making this a woodland environment. There are bushes and all kinds of plants growing in their land. A river divides the border between their camp and RiverClan's. Near the river there are rocks and a cavern, this cave often contains large prey. Away from the border is ThunderClan's camp. ThunderClan's camp is a clearing in the trees, with a fallen log placed at the entrace. In the log, there is a hole in which the cats enter through. The camp is secluded by branches with gorse thorns placed on them for extra protection. The dens are made between the giant roots of the oaks, comfy nests placed safely between the wood. ---- RiverClan RiverClan is located on the bank of river that runs through the edge of the forest to ThunderClan's territory. Farther down the river, the ThunderClan border can be found. Tall grasses surround the camp, the center of the Camp is filled with pebbles and shells. The dens are logs and dead woods weaved together with long strands of grass. RiverClan cats often collect shells to decorate their dens.The leader's den is a giant boulder, covered in thick moss. There are trees on the other side of camp, with a fallen log for the kits to play. Puddles are in the camp, where cats often store moss and store their fish to stay fresh. There are many pebbles and shells the cats collect, lots of thorns surrounding the camp. There is also a ditch where RiverClan attackers lure their opponents to. ---- WindClan WindClan is on the other side of ThunderClan's territory. Their territory is a large clearing in the forest, a meadow with rocks in the center. These rocks are in a slight dent in the terrian, posing as a good barrier to the Camp. On the edge of the meadow, there are large mountains and hills. The mountains and hills are ShadowClan's border, yet ShadowClan has been hesitant about WindClan cats coming up the hills looking for woodland prey due to their small territory. In the WindClan camp, there are many scattered rocks, the burrows underneath them used as dens. The largest of the boulders is the Nursery, which is connected to the Medicine Cat den. The leader's den is one of the rocks near the warrior's cave, the prey pile being located by the nursery. ---- ShadowClan ShadowClan is right next to the meadow in which WindClan reside on. Their territory is mostly hills, going up higher there are mountains. The camp is located near a clearing in the trees where there is a cave. The mouth of the cave is the Camp's entrance. Thorns are covered at the edges of the cave, to prevent attackers to easily get inside. In the cave there are ledges and dents. In the dents there are camps, even though the ground is rocky, there are large beds of moss to keep the cats comfy. Prey is stored in one of the holes in the camp, the leader's den located at a giant boulder that collided further down the cave. This boulder prevents any cat from venturing too far down the cave. Bats are a special prey of ShadowClan cats, since sometimes they crash into the rocks and make an easy target. Category:Main Page